


A Lot of Bird

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Pre-Canon, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Like a Virgin (first times)<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo, first day jitters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Bird

Karl’s restless tossing and turning was interrupted by a female body climbing into his rack. A naked female body, as far as he could tell.

“Hey, Karl.” _Kara_.

“What’s up, Kara?” 

He heard her snicker. “Well, if I’m doing it right, you are.”

Well, he was now.

“Tomorrow’s your first flight, right? Gotta fly one before you can navigate one.”

“Yeah. It’s a lot of bird. What if I frak it up?”

“You’ll be fine, Karl. And you’ll be better if you get a good night’s sleep. That’s why I’m here.”

“Then you’re definitely doing it wrong, Kara, because I’m not the least bit sleepy now.” Then he felt her hand fumbling in his shorts. “Kara?” he squeaked. 

“Trust me, Karl. You’ll sleep better now.” Without any word of warning, she climbed on top of him and sank down on his cock. 

“Gods, Kara. Warn a guy next time.”

“Who says there’s gonna be a next time?” Her voice was a little sharp - she didn’t like him assuming.

He tried to get them back on even ground. “Well, I get nervous a lot. If this works, I might need your help again. Soon.”

When she laughed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Kara was touchy. He’d known that from the beginning. Girl had more prickles than a porcupine had quills. Kara squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and rose up a little, falling back down and wiggling a little to get him deeper. He could get behind that. He glided his palms up her thighs to her hips, holding her tight. Not too tight, or she’d leave just as quickly as she’d arrived. Just tight enough to keep her legs from cramping up on her.

Kara frakked him quietly for the next few minutes. He didn’t know what she was doing different from other girls, but damn if he wasn’t already about to come. “Kara…”

“I know. This isn’t _my_ first flight, Karl.”

“But it’s your first time with me,” he panted out. “I don’t want it to suck for you.”

“I can take care of myself, Karl. Maybe I’ll let you have another go when we have a little more privacy.” Then she was bent over his body, and her tongue flicked at his ear. “I’m kind of a screamer.”

Karl held on to her hips, pulling her down hard two or three times as he stuttered toward orgasm. “Kara….I’m...gods...oh, frak me.” He lost his voice as the pull in his groin tightened almost painfully, then relaxed as he came, his cock pulsing into Kara’s wet warmth. _Oh gods. I just frakked Kara Thrace. Hope it doesn’t frak up our friendship._ On the heels of that decidedly unmasculine thought, Kara kissed him sweetly.

“Sleep well, Karl.”

 _You too, Kara_. He was already asleep when she climbed out of his rack.


End file.
